


I'm Your Biggest Fan

by Chenetic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: exopromptmeme, M/M, Pornstars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenetic/pseuds/Chenetic
Summary: Jongdae is a worldwide gay porn star & Junmyeon is his biggest fan.





	I'm Your Biggest Fan

For the umpteenth time, Baekhyun huffed as Junmyeon fidgeted once again. They were in the line and still his friend was on the fence about staying in it or leaving. Baekhyun didn’t think it was a big deal, then again he wasn’t ashamed of watching porn – all boys did it – including the ever proper and respectful Junmyeon. In fact, the reason he was even in this line was because of Junmyeon.  
  
"Hyung," Baekhyun spoke, causing the other to jump nervously, "calm down. You already bought the ticket. You obsess over him constantly. You're lucky your mother doesn't know about your stash. So you should stay."  
  
"But what will I say? What should I say? Oh yes, I loved you in Kitty Play. You're the reason I came out. I fantasize about you daily and if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have as many hand cramps," Junmyeon whispered sarcastically, "I should go. I shouldn't be in this line. He'll think I'm creepy!"  
  
Baekhyun couldn’t help but roll his eyes. He took a quick glance at the people in the line and whispered, reassuringly, “I don’t think you’re creepier than some of these people, don’t worry. Just don’t think about it too much. Just smile and say: Hi, I’m one of your biggest fans, my name’s Junmyeon. How about we get some coffee sometimes, baby?”  
  
Mortified, the shorter man looked at him and spoke in a hushed voice, "I can't ask him out! He's a celebrity!"  
  
"He's a porn star, hyung," Baekhyun corrected, "besides, I'm sure he gets it all the time."  
  
“He’s an ex-porn star now!” Junmyeon said, looking around and hoping no one could hear their conversation. “On his blog, he said he wanted to break out of it and start a new career in singing.”  
  
Chen-Chen’s Corner was a site Junmyeon visited quite regularly. He could barely contain squealing at the way the other posted so politely and cutely, saving every selca picture of the other for his little folder on the laptop. He found out about the last signing from the recent post and he vowed to go finally meet him. How could anyone say no to ‘I hope you’ll all come see me~ :3 hwaiting!’  
  
The only issue he had with staying in the line was that he didn’t want to make a fool out of himself. Chen was like a deity to him! A sexy, cute deity who he wanted to worship and cherish in every way possible if the other allowed him and just the thought of that streaming through his mind made him sound immensely creepy. Chen had helped him figure out who he was, sexually (when the gang bought him a homosexual DVD as a joke that featured some up-and-coming porn star named Chen, which led to him buying every single DVD that Chen was featured in as he grew older).  
  
As he stood in line, there was still a voice, which sounded similar to his parents; in the back of his mind that says that he shouldn’t be here. That he should be studying and looking forward to running his family’s business and settle down with a respectful girl that his parents would introduce to him and then they’ll have kids of their own who’ll also have the same career as he did… he hated it. He hated the idea of his parents wanting to run his life for him.  
  
The same worry and stress would repeat itself in his mind and the only way he could snap out of it was either hanging with his friends – his true friends and not the ones his family suggest that he ‘rub elbows with’ – and when he’s home alone in his apartment, he would pop in his favourite DVDs of Chen greeting him through the camera.  
  
Junmyeon was absolutely mesmerised by Chen. The way his face would scrunch up when he’s about to come, the way his beautiful body would roll against a blurred-faced partner (or on some occasions with another famous face), and the way his sweet voice would moan and cry out of desperation when he sucked on a cock and he was dangerous close himself… It wasn’t only those moments that Junmyeon would watch. He enjoyed watching behind the scenes shots and interviews with that beautiful smile. Even when Chen made corny jokes or spoke with a naturally cute pout, Junmyeon would chuckle. Already he knew he was completely smitten with this person.  
  
Baekhyun nudged him out of his thoughts with a leer, “looks like we’re pretty close, hyung, just two more people. Do you want me to stay with you when we get there?”  
  
"Don't be silly!" Junmyeon wanted to hit the other, "I'm not a child seeing Santa!"  
  
"No, you're someone who'll be star struck by the one person he would fuck if he had the chance but you won't say anything and then sulk afterwards."  
  
Junmyeon felt his face flush hot, “SHH!”  
  
Baekhyun let out a sigh in defeat, "fine, I'll just move away," and poked Junmyeon in the chest, "don't let me down, hyung. Be brave for all those other shy perverts in the world."  
  
Only then did Junmyeon not stop himself from playfully whacking Baekhyun in the head.  
  
"Besides, that security guy over there is pretty cute," Baekhyun said, indicating to the tall grinning man standing at the end of the table. "Maybe I'll ask him out while you choke on your feelings."  
  
When the older man was about to scowl at him, Baekhyun smiled widely abruptly, "Well you're up!" and practically skipped to the end of the table.  
  
His heart stifled in his chest as Junmyeon realized where he was at that moment. No longer was anyone waiting ahead of him, and there was the table, and there he was – smiling up at him from his seat, waving cutely in welcome. Junmyeon was stunned. He didn’t counter that Chen was incredibly gorgeous in real life; in front of him.  
  
"Hello?" Chen called for him from his seat slowly.  
  
Somehow, Junmyeon made his way to the table, nerves on fire, and bowed at an almost 90 degree angle to the other. “Hello! My name is Junmyeon!” he heard himself shout.  
  
Chen appeared to be surprised at the politeness; however in return, he lowered his head down to bow with that same lovely smile, “hello, Junmyeon. My name is Chen!” He then picked up his marker pen inquisitively, “would you like me to sign something for you?”  
  
Junmyeon couldn’t help himself from bowing once again as he brought out his favourite DVD cover, The Audacious Student, Chen-Chen, for the other to take. “Please sign this!”  
  
The younger man took the DVD with a grin, "ah~ this is one of my favourites," and began to write a message on the cover. He paused to look up at the other curiously, "you're so handsome. How old are you?"  
  
Shocked at the compliment, Junmyeon managed to cough out his answer.  
  
"Oh~ so you're my hyung! Can I call you Junmyeon-hyung~?" Chen asked with a wink.  
  
"You can call me anything you want!" He said, silently asking to himself why he was practically shouting at this magnificent creature.  
  
Chen laughed and continued to write out the rest of his message while Junmyeon stared, completely bewildered until he felt another presence approach him from the side.  
  
“Ah, this is painful!” Baekhyun groaned with a grimace. He turned towards Chen and gave him a friendly smile once he got his attention, “hi! I’m friends with Junmyeon here and you’ll have to forgive how dumb he’s being right now. You see, he’s your biggest fan. He has your whole collection of DVDs. I’m pretty sure he wants more from you than just sex, so please consider going out with him for coffee sometime. He’s really sweet and not a full-on pervert creeper like some of these people here. Thanks!” and with that, he walked back to the end of the table to share a high-five with the tall security guard.  
  
Junmyeon swore he saw his life flash before his eyes as he stood gobsmacked by what happened, unsure what to do. He looked at Chen apologetically.  
  
The younger looked back at him with a smirk, "I'll just write my phone number on here, Junmyeon-hyung" and wrote the numbers down after his signature. After he was done, he handed back the cover and another man, who appeared to be the manager with the nametag Kyungsoo on it, called Chen on timing.  
He pouted up at Junmyeon, "ah~ I need to attend to the fans, I’m sorry! But I hope you're more talkative when you call me. Bye-bye~"  
  
A smile crawled on Junmyeon’s face as he accepted the cover back, "I will! I promise! Thank you so much!" and he walked to the side where his friend was grinning from ear to ear. The taller of the two patted him on the back as they walked away from the store.  
  
"Well done, hyung!" Baekhyun cheered besides him, "I ended up giving my number to the security guard. He's so dopey, but like in a cute way? What do you want to eat by the way? We've got to celebrate! You're paying!"  
  
Even so, Junmyeon couldn't stop smiling as he glanced at the signed cover.  


 

To Junmyeon-hyung,  
Thank you for coming to see me! I hope you'll still support me in the future!  
You sure are handsome~ I definitely want to see YOU again :3  
Chen-Chen~  
Here's my number *******. Don't forget to call me, okay? ≧◡≦

**Author's Note:**

> older work back in 2013  
> originally filled prompt on exopromptmeme


End file.
